<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping Busy by BlixaLooksCarsick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121849">Keeping Busy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlixaLooksCarsick/pseuds/BlixaLooksCarsick'>BlixaLooksCarsick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast in Bed, Café, Collaboration, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Makoto works at LeBlanc, Mini Bang, Slice of Life, beep boop, shumako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlixaLooksCarsick/pseuds/BlixaLooksCarsick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea I've been brewing for a while. This is my second collaboration for the ShuMako MiniBang, with artwork by the phenomenal HORI.Check out Twitter for this and more lovely MiniBang collabs!</p><p>https://twitter.com/shumakominibang<br/>https://twitter.com/speedfuckracer<br/>https://twitter.com/horikkita</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ShuMako Mini Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping Busy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto Niijima never lost her footing when concentrated on a task. This was known by everyone around her, both friends and peers alike, and it lent to her reputation as a very reliable individual. She was not infallible, but she always managed to stand back up. That is why her classmates at the police academy stood in shock that morning, as she lay on the grass after falling two metres from the climbing wall during training.</p><p>Half of the trainees and the instructor himself were sweating and shuddering over the inevitable confrontation with her older sister, defendant attorney Sae Niijima. Others were still at disbelief, unable to process the incident. Two of her friends at the academy, Mai Otade and Kentaro Sakata rushed in to help her, while everyone else stood back haplessly.</p><p>Eyes wide open. Her face was strained and flushed. She was contending with sharp pain on her left thigh, and the absurd way this all came to be. She had done nothing wrong that day. The evenings spent training with Ren and Ryuji paid off. She was doing exceptionally well, and proving herself every step of the way. She promised herself to break her personal record at the obstacle course – the first of many milestones ahead. And right in the middle of it, near the top of the first climbing wall, the board simply came off. It was simply too late to grab the board below. And somehow, something went wrong during the fall. She knew it even before she hit the ground. Makoto would not able to stand back up on her own.</p><p>Her friends carried her to the infirmary, where the diagnosis was almost immediate. Pulled quadriceps on her left leg. The momentum she carried, the unexpected interruption, and the attempt to regain her handle. It all funnelled into the muscles on her thigh, with unlikely, but disastrous results. However, an injury of this sort was not uncommon, especially among athletes and people in law enforcement. Modern medicine had more than adequate means of treatment.</p><p>But that was not what Makoto was hearing.</p><p>The next thing she saw was her sister and her boyfriend walking in through the door. Their worried expressions pulled her out of her stupor momentarily. And in Sae’s case, concern conveyed a frightful, dark hue on her features. With the grace of a hunting knife, the older sister demanded an explanation. It was obvious that neither Sae nor Ren got much information beyond Makoto being injured; her friends called them in haste and worry, after all. Fortunately, Sae calmed down as soon as she heard the explanation from a very intimidated physician.</p><p>Ren stayed quiet. As usual, he tried taking adversity with an air of temperance, even if the call had him leave LeBlanc without a moment’s delay. The shock of the news was not completely worn off, but he felt more relieved now. As if guided by magnetism, he held her hand with a gentle grasp. Makoto found comfort in that familiar warmth, though she could not imagine how much of a soothing balm it was for him.</p><p>“Ren…”</p><p>“It’s okay, Makoto. You’ll be okay. This is just a pebble on the road. Once you recover, it’ll be like nothing happened.”</p><p>“I know! But…” The volume of her voice was a little louder than she knew. Both Sae and the doctor turned to her. “… that’s just it. Recovery…”</p><p>“Yes, uh, about that…” The doctor chimed in, fidgeting with his own tongue. “Judging by the extent and location of the injury… Well, speedy recoveries are not unheard of… but we may be looking at six to eight weeks.”</p><p>“Ah.” Ren uttered involuntarily.</p><p>“Just to be on the safe side. I’d advise against a shorter period. With cadets as apt as Miss Niijima, there’s no worse risk than taking chances.”</p><p>“Six to eight weeks.” Makoto’s voice was but a thread of sound. The pain of her injury was kinder than the prospect of idleness. She then looked at her significant other with distraught, pleading eyes.</p><p>
  <i>What am I going to do with myself for six to eight weeks!?</i>
</p><p>[   ]</p><p>Neither Ren nor Sae had a concrete answer to Makoto’s concern. In relative terms, this period would not much delay her training. Even away from the academy, she would continue to study, and the therapeutic procedure to treat her injury was sure to occupy some time. It would all work out, as long as Makoto abided by the doctor’s instructions. However, neither of the two was fully aware of the relation the young cadet had developed with her training. It was not merely the physical aspect what she needed, but the continuous sensation of growth.</p><p>She was driven like never before. And it showed in her daily performance. Every fibre of her being pushed into what some might deem an impossible dream, to become police commissioner and reform the institution entirely. However, she was only now understanding the huge trade-off to this devotion. Makoto wanted – no, needed – to keep herself busy, to maintain momentum. Otherwise, that inner sensation of growth and progress would escape her.</p><p>And if that were to happen…</p><p>She did not even want to think of it, lest she encourage a fear of failure to linger. Nothing really seemed to move her mindset. Even a quick but careful stop at her favourite diner could not move her spirits. Then there was a rare and unsettling moment for both Ren and Sae, whose chief priority was lifting Makoto’s mood. It did not seem the naproxen was weighing her down. Rather, it was a shadow of despair hanging over her face.</p><p>Ren and Sae exchanged troubled glances while Makoto looked oblivious even to their presence. However, this distant atmosphere was the perfect chance for her boyfriend to call the cavalry. Sae did her best to grab Makoto’s attention while Ren frantically messaged their friends beneath the cover of the table. By now, even Sae doubted a six feet tall Buchi-kun would help matters at all.</p><p>
  <i>Guys. Makoto’s injured. Pulled quad. Out of action for six weeks. Needs cheering up.</i>
</p><p>The replies came in shortly. The retired Phantom Thieves expressed their concern and offered suggestions in varying degrees of sensibility. Every other second, Ren looked to his phone for some new idea.</p><p>
  <i>Eat her out!</i>
</p><p>Futaba’s suggestion made Ren’s knee bounce against the table, startling the Niijima sisters and everyone in the vicinity. Ann began typing a long string of a reprimand, while Ryuji kept his response to an emoji of an awkward-looking pink starfish.</p><p>
  <i>Typo. Meant take her out to eat. But ya know…</i>
</p><p>Ren counted his blessings about Makoto not being part of this temporary chat group. However, this unexpected reaction managed to pull his girlfriend out of her daze.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked.</p><p>“Y-yeah. Sorry about that.” He looked at Sae, who looked shockingly powerless. Sensing the same expression on his own face, Ren decided to take a more direct approach. “Makoto. Injury notwithstanding, what’s wrong? You don’t look well, at all.”</p><p>“I don’t?” Her voice sounded weak. “Everything’s fine. I mean, this was a very bad turn of events, but I’m okay, Ren. Truly.”</p><p>“I don’t believe that for a second, Makoto.” Her sister said. “You look like someone plucked the heart right out of your chest. I’ve never seen you like this.”</p><p>The younger sister looked reticent to speak.</p><p>“It’s alright if you don’t wanna talk about it right now. I don’t want you to feel pressured.” Ren spoke reassuringly.</p><p>“But do know, we are here for you, Makoto.” Sae’s warmth may have sounded unfamiliar to Ren, but to Makoto, this was a soothing call back to past times in the sisters’ history. When it was them against the world, and they had each other’s back at all times. Despite a previous gulf of darkness between them, that love had not diminished.</p><p>“I keep going over it in my head.” The younger sister opened up. “It’s not that serious. People in this line of work experience injury at some point or another, and they overcome the roadblocks with relative ease. It shouldn’t feel this dire, but it does. And I don’t know why.”</p><p>“A conundrum.” Sae mused, emulating her sister’s tendency to put her chin on her fingers when in deep thought.</p><p>“Whatever the reason, we’ll help you through it.” Ren said. “But before we shed light on the mystery, you really need to get some food in you.”</p><p>Both of Makoto’s companions interpreted her openness as a small victory.</p><p>[   ]</p><p>Makoto read the flurry of messages from her friends that night, after subduing the swelling on her thigh. She had almost given up hope of being able to sleep, but their support anchored her spirits firm. And above all, she now had something to look forward to the next few days. Each of the Phantom Thieves was coming forth with a plan or suggestion to keep her active, and she would try them all. </p><p>Futaba wished to play co-op videogames, Yusuke invited her to an open drawing session at Kosei, Ryuji asked her to watch the track qualifiers for the upcoming national games with him, Haru offered to indulge in a tea-tasting afternoon, Ann wanted a movie night, and even (somehow) Morgana proposed to come over and coach her in stretching exercises, despite Sae’s allergy to cat fur.</p><p>There was only one suspiciously missing suggestion. Rather than feeling disillusioned, Makoto suspected Ren already had something up his sleeve. Thus, as if she had just received a calling card herself, she mentally prepared herself for anything that may come. The cadet went to sleep with a much different mentality than earlier. She woke up for nothing except a little discomfort past midnight.</p><p>Makoto did not have to wait long to see what Ren had planned. Even when injured, she heeded her alarm on Sundays, waking up at seven in the morning. Two minutes later, somebody knocked on her door. She already had a notion of who it was, but though she was not surprised, she was still very pleased to see Ren walking in with a tray. The smell and sight of rising steam coaxed a dulled growl out of her stomach.</p><p>“Ren, you shouldn’t have.” Makoto said, rubbing the drowse out of her eyelids.</p><p>“Good morning, Cadet Niijima. I bring you a breakfast of champions today.” He smiled as he carefully laid the tray on her nightstand. “Eat up, before it gets cold.”</p><p>“Oyakodon?” She identified the dish at a single sniff.</p><p>“With miso soup and fresh coffee, not too strong.” Ren sat next to her bed, helping himself to a cup of coffee from his thermos. “I hear you have a busy day ahead.”</p><p>“Y-yeah. Should do nicely to keep me out of bed for a while.” She smiled, still rather shocked at the very notion of being served breakfast in bed. She took the first mouthful with a little bashfulness. “Delicious. I haven’t had oyakodon in a long time.”</p><p>“Your sister’s suggestion. She said it was your favourite to bounce back from a fever. I know a pulled quad is not on the same field, but you probably need a little bouncing back.”</p><p>The two chatted for a short while. Makoto’s preoccupations felt so far from her right now. But she felt a little jolt inside of her when he got up to leave.</p><p>“Wait, I thought you’d be having breakfast with me.”</p><p>“I hoped I could too.” Ren sounded disappointed. “But Boss has this thing, and he’ll probably be out most of the day. So, LeBlanc is in my hands today.”</p><p>“Fine hands, they are…” She muttered.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Nothing.” She hid her smirk with another mouthful of egg. “Hey, Ren. Thank you for this. The breakfast, letting the others know, and well, everything.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to thank me for. We’re a tight circle. We’d all do this for each other if it happened to any of us.”</p><p>“Have you made bed breakfast for Ryuji?” She arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“I have, actually.” He leaned in, bringing his lips to hers. “Never kissed him like this, though.”</p><p>She savoured what remained on the tray, as well as the sweet cinnamon-like aftertaste of the coffee. An hour later, she would begin her first exercises, then apply the ice bags on her leg to keep the swelling and the pain down. There was some time she could use for studying and some leisurely reading. Her afternoon schedule, though, was completely taken. Ryuji and Futaba would be accompanying her later that day.</p><p>[   ]</p><p>The days that followed were a constant ebb and flow inside of her. Makoto enjoyed the hours spent with her friends. She had a great time with Ryuji, Ann, and Haru. She learned much from that open drawing session and even developed an unexpected interest in Futaba’s relentless game Dark Spirits. True to his word, Morgana (somehow) snuck in the apartment and instructed her with exercises that would likely help her in the long run. </p><p>But each hour conveyed a reflection upon herself. Under a fresh, healthily detached mood, she confronted her fears on losing momentum, and slowly came to a realisation. She might never fully escape or muffle those fears, but she could do something about it. Her friends may spend more time with her, but it was her own responsibility to funnel her energy into a goal, an objective.</p><p>A calling, even if it was only a temporary one.</p><p>Four days into Makoto’s recovery, Sae dropped her off at LeBlanc. And with careful, but decided step, the younger sister formally asked Sojiro Sakura to let her work at the café for a sizeable remainder of her recovery. Boss was surprised, but did not need much convincing. Even if the young woman was barely a novice in this line of work, he knew the Phantom Thieves’ strategist must have been a fast learner for them to have succeeded for so long. </p><p>Minutes later, a familiar figure walked into the café for the start of his shift. </p><p>“Hey kid. Your girlfriend is working here starting today. Hurry up and show her the ropes.”</p><p>Makoto waved and smiled in a youthful, unwittingly amateurish fashion. </p><p>“You two play nice.” Sae made for the door. “I’ll come pick her up later, Sakura-san. Amamiya-kun, I hope you’re as competent a teacher as you’re a rogue. And Makoto, I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too, sis.”</p><p>[   ]</p><p>Ren was at odds with himself. His more emotional side was delighted that his girlfriend would be working with him. On the other hand, he felt somewhat uneasy. The barista trusted in her ability to keep up with the café’s daily rhythm. Boss occasionally praised her coffee, and she knew her way around LeBlanc’s signature curry. However, Sojiro made some new additions to the menu a few days ago. These dishes were not simple, and their correct preparation required Sojiro’s experience and Ren’s sense of seasoning. </p><p>What’s more, word caught on that Boss was expanding his culinary horizons, which meant a likely increase in clientele. Already, Ren noticed a few more customers coming in every day. Therefore, the barista acted quickly; if he could get Makoto to sync with LeBlanc’s heartbeat, she would prove a godsend during this brief transitional period. </p><p>Yet at the same time, he could not forget her injury. Except for some constrain in her movement, she seemed unaffected. But how would he know that she was feeling well? Would she tell him if she was not? Much like Ren himself, she could stubbornly keep things to herself, especially if they felt the situation demanded their full investment. </p><p>“Makoto. Don’t get me wrong, I love having you here. But, are you sure you’re feeling well to work? It’s not an ordeal, but it can get a little tough here.”</p><p>“I’m sure.” She smiled confidently. “I learn things quickly, you know.”</p><p>“Why yes, you do learn things pretty quick.” Ren thought of the many things they learned together during their first years as a couple. “Alright. It’s still early, so we can get a little training done. Things on this side of the counter have changed a little lately.”</p><p>Makoto’s expression changed immediately into what he recognised as her ‘game face’. Ren wasted no time in explaining Sojiro’s newest fascination: Slovak cuisine. Though it was not a complex matter in itself, Boss decided to modify a few choice dishes under LeBlanc’s style. Some ingredients he swapped for simple convenience; others he did for the sheer joy of experimentation. After multiple attempts, Boss settled on three dishes, all made to perfection.</p><p>Whether or not these dishes would catch on like wildfire, Ren thought it best to be prepared. He showed himself very direct as a teacher, and patient whenever Makoto had a question. Every single thing he said, she wrote down on a small pocket notebook – the very same habit she had during the first months at the police academy. This was an encouraging sign for Ren; teaching her the ways of LeBlanc would not be as terrible as most fleeting part-timers, or Futaba, or Yusuke, or Ann, or Morgana.</p><p>Makoto’s first day ended as she expected. Modest in its successes with the coffee, while the rest was all learning. She was well satisfied with her progress by the time Sae picked her up that evening. And even before falling asleep, she was already eager for the next day. A little too eager, in fact.</p><p>She continued to work in LeBlanc for the following days, managing her time in obsessive manner so as to do everything she could in a day. Her mornings and evenings were devoted to exercise and care for her injury. The rest of the day was a mayhem she quickly got used to. Whether through her study materials, lessons from Ren or Boss, Makoto soaked up knowledge and method comprehension like a sponge. And even her own coffee began to taste a little different, a little better. </p><p>One day at a time, the faces that walked through LeBlanc’s door became familiar. In turn, the regulars began to identify her as ‘that earnest new girl’, ‘the apple of Ren-kun’s eyes,’ or the simple, affectionate ‘Mako-chan’ whenever Haru or their friends came for lunch. Though her calling remained the same, she began to fall a little in love with the other side of the coffee counter. Her enthusiasm was so fulfilling that she never noticed Ren or Boss’ expression – their worry that she may be pushing herself too hard.</p><p>Ren personally knew how resilient she was, how easily she could shrug off pain or discomfort. In and out of the Metaverse, she was the most competent person he knew. But driven by emotion, she still occasionally overlooked little things, which may seem obvious otherwise. It was still early into her treatment, but she moved as if nothing had ever happened. And one, something else happened – something which should have looked too feasible for comfort.</p><p>One minute, Ren and Makoto were carrying each one handle of Sojiro’s large metal bowl, filled to the brim with cooked ingredients for his new dishes. The next moment, Makoto’s end gave way, as did her leg. A sudden, deafening metallic twang had all eyes on them. Ren rushed in check up on Makoto, as she gripped her thigh. The young woman grunted, biting back the pain, which snuck up on her like nothing else had before. There was no need to undress her injury; she knew just how swollen and red her thigh was.</p><p>And somehow, that still was not the first thing on her mind. </p><p>If reluctantly, all she could see were the wasted, ruined ingredients sprawled out on the floor. Boss’ culinary daydreams, her and Ren’s work, all gone because she ignored the puny, almost meaningless signals of discomfort that morning. Makoto saw nothing but failure on her part. But no one else felt that way. </p><p>“Makoto.” Ren placed his hand on her shoulder. “Is it hurting?”</p><p>“Oh, boy.” Sojiro uttered as he hurried towards the refrigerator to get some ice.</p><p>“Makoto.” Ren insisted, shaking her ever so slightly to get her attention. But as he observed a little more closely, it did not seem like her injury bothered her that much.</p><p>Pain she could handle, even if it took her by surprise. Failure, and disappointment on herself – that was her bane. What brief moments passed since the incident felt agonisingly slow in her head. But soon she came to her senses, and found Ren pressing a bag of ice against her thigh; it was a firm pressure, none too harsh. Next to him stood Boss with a concerned look, and beyond the counter, the regulars stood just as worried.</p><p>“Is Mako-chan alright?” Asked one half of the elderly couple that came every day.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ren, Boss… I’m so sorry.” Makoto said with a voice like a thread.</p><p>“Huh?” Her boyfriend was perplexed at her words.</p><p>“What was that?” Sojiro asked, standing too far to catch what she said.</p><p>“I messed it up. We worked so hard, and still… I’ll get out of your way.”</p><p>“Nonsense.” Boss grumbled. “Kid, help her up. I’m gonna clean up over here. The day’s not done yet.”</p><p>“Huh?” Makoto was surprised to hear not the slightest tone of anger in Sojiro Sakura’s voice. It sounded like this was a simple inconvenience.</p><p>“Got it.” Ren nodded. “Come on, Beep Boop. Easy does it.” One step at a time, he carefully aided a confused Makoto into the restroom to her help stretch and kill the swelling. Of all the times the pair stole away into the cramped space, this seemed such an unlikely scenario. </p><p>“Ren…” She was briefly at a loss for words. “You’re taking this very… very well. I-I thought you’d be mad at me.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“I dropped it, all the food we’ve been making since morning. It was hard work. Work that I was proud of.” Makoto was beginning to relax at the contact of his hands on her thigh. “But now, well, I wouldn’t suppose you would want me working here after that?”</p><p>“Heh, like I haven’t messed up before myself. It was an accident, Makoto. These things happen in the culinary business.” He said with levity, which gave way to a slightly more serious tone. “But to be honest, that is not what worries me here. It’s not just your leg. It’s how you bring yourself down when you hit a bump on the road. Now, and when you got injured. What’s eating at you?”</p><p>“I’m scared, Ren. Of failing.” She cleared her throat, and her head. “Picking up skills comes easy to me. I may not excel at everything, but I cannot afford not to on whatever becomes important to me. Perhaps, it’s an old habit. A single mistake could be a life or death matter as Phantom Thieves. I think maybe I never moved on past that mindset. It’s probably not healthy to be so fatalistic.”</p><p>“Probably not. But it’s human to suffer from a few hang ups sometimes, as is to err. And it’s not like pulling your quad was on you.” He looked into her eyes. “Accidents and mistakes, they happen. But choices don’t. The day isn’t over. If you do want to, and if you feel up to it, we’ll be happy to have you behind the counter. Today, tomorrow, whenever you want.”</p><p>“Do you mean it?”</p><p>“Yeah, on one condition, though.” The ice contained the swelling well, but Ren continued to massage her muscles. “That thing you told me back in the day. To rely on you when I’m hurting and struggling. It goes both ways, you know. Accidents, mistakes, whatever. I’ll be there for you.”</p><p>“Ren…” The corners of her mouth curled into a smile as he continued to treat her injury. The swelling was visibly reduced.</p><p>“You gotta teach me how to correctly massage this quad, though. We still have a few minutes before we get back to work.”</p><p>“That we do.” Makoto said playfully, knowing her words alluded to a different, more enticing scenario. Despite the time and the cramped space of the restroom, she guided him through the technique she used every morning, taking sultry comfort in every moment his hand lingered on her skin. At the end of it, when Makoto was ready to stand up, he put a finishing touch with a quick kiss on her thigh.</p><p>Outside, Boss and the customers looked expectant and eager to know if she was alright. Besides a slight limp, Makoto looked as if nothing happened at all. She and Ren returned behind the counter, just in time for the afternoon customers coming in for coffee and curry. Boss did not seem too troubled about breaking out his LeBlanc-style Slovak dishes the day after.</p><p>The weeks passed without a hitch. Makoto continued to learn both culinary arts and the art of patience in face of failure. The few mistakes that happened no longer had an effect on her spirits. Every now and then, she had her boyfriend sneak her away on the last minutes of their break like they used to on Phantom Thief meetings. Her injury healed several weeks earlier than anticipated, but she kept that to herself, if only for a few more days at behind the counter at LeBlanc. </p><p>And when she finally resumed her police training, both Ren and Sojiro would occasionally turn to the spot in the kitchen where Makoto used to work. This was a bittersweet habit that died hard, and the regulars asking about Mako-chan helped little. Nonetheless, they could always count on the young woman coming every other evening, taking that very spot, to join in the daily rite of making dinner. </p><p>And even on those times, Ren and Makoto sometimes snuck out for a little break.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>